<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sitting under the stars. by NippyDipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761667">Sitting under the stars.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NippyDipper/pseuds/NippyDipper'>NippyDipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cookies, Fluff, I take requests, Love them, M/M, Passion, Stargazing, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, Wholesome, i can’t do tags, i feel happy, i love them, sniper and spy, sniper/Spy is my favourite ship in the entire world, so pure, they deserve to be protected, under the stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NippyDipper/pseuds/NippyDipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy agrees to meet up with Sniper after battle finishes, so they can look at the beautiful stars twinkling above them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sitting under the stars.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A small SniperxSpy fluff fan fiction because I truly do love them, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spy was sitting atop the Sniper's van, taking a long and relaxing drag from his cigarette. He consciously leaned against his right arm, while taking the cigarette between his index and middle finger.</p><p>The night was cool. Only a gentle breeze stayed present and distant howls of Dingo's vibrated in the pitch-black background.</p><p>The Frenchman thought to himself silently, until it was disturbed by the Sniper's appearance. He glanced over and smiled when he saw two mugs, then a plate full of cookies and macaroons. </p><p>"How kind of you, mon cher.”<br/>
He said, still wearing the smile on his cracked lips when he watched the lanky figure, itself, sit down besides him. Immediately, Spy wasted no time and intertwined their fingers together.</p><p>"Wot's betta than stargazin', while havin' yer mug of coffee and some sugary stuff?"<br/>
The Australian asked rhetorically, bringing Spy's intertwined hand to his lips and placing a soft peck on it. Then, he massaged his knuckles with his thumb.</p><p>"I appreciate your efforts, Bushman. And I'll make sure use them."<br/>
The Frenchman responded, untangling their laced fingers so he could lift his mug up, and place his cigarette on his lap. He took a small sip and savoured the relieving feeling.<br/>
"The coffee was made exactly how I drink it, I'm surprised you knew."</p><p>“Just a lucky guess."<br/>
Sniper replied with a crooked grin, taking a cookie from the plate. He took a bite and looked up at the twinkling stars.<br/>
"Light pollution is a waste... when in yer bloody life did ya get to take a good look at the stars in a city? Neva. Only in places like these can ya look at them, and almost touch em if ya just reach a little higher."<br/>
He said, exaggerating a bit near the end. But it was true.. light pollution ruined the sky. You couldn't see the beautiful stars, unless it was dark.</p><p>"That is true, mon amour.. and that's why we're here. To avoid light pollution, so we can take a good look at them. I think it was the perfect idea.. battle has started to stress me out, a bit. Especially that Pyro."<br/>
The Frenchman responded calmly, before taking another long sip from his coffee. He placed the mug down and flicked the crippling cigarette off his lap, so he could lean against his lover.</p><p>Sniper finished the cookie and licked the crumps from his lips, while stretching a lanky arm around Spy's thin figure. He pulled him close, and eventually looked at him.<br/>
"I love ya, Spook.. Dunno wot my world would be without yer existence. You make it hell, but it's worth it."</p><p>“I love you too, mon amour."<br/>
Spy loyally responded, before leaning forwards and pressing his lips against the Australian's. Their lips met with a soft, yet firm, passion.</p><p>Sniper brought a gentle hand to Spy's cheek and tilted his head ever so slightly, to get more out of this passionate kiss. This must've been what love felt like.. his heart was pumping softly against his chest, and he felt a warmth radiate from his lover.<br/>
"Let's hope nothin' tragic ruins these moments.. because I wanna treasure every moment I have with ya. Cuz it's worth it.”</p><p>"I hope the same thing, mon cher.. we'll just have to enjoy the times we get to share now, and then worry about the future afterwards. But for now, and forever, my love and desires will never leave."<br/>
Spy reassured his worried lover, and gave a nuzzle to his cheek. Right now, he couldn't wish for anything better.. he just wanted to feel his Sniper and keep this perfect moment, forever. Even after he really died, if that even was possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this fanfic, I plan to write more in the future!<br/>I also take requests, so feel free to write them down in the comments. It can be any ship or just wholesome friendshipness, but please keep it in the TF2 fandom. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>